Looking for Angels
by blackfrost08
Summary: with this gun, i join you, Light, up in heaven. "Well, L, is that really how you're going to waste the life i gave you? That's rater inconciderate, don't you think?" Rated "m" for suicidal thoughts and mature content. Sequel to "Evil angel." LxLightxL
1. Prologue: the time has come

_**Shinigami realm**_

_**Third person**_

_**(day 1)**_

The crocodile skulled shinigami tossed the mouse bones into the bowl. "Woohoo! I win again!" He then looked around to see that there was no one around to win against. He sighed, and looked over to the cliff that Ryuk normally sat on. There was a shinigami there, but it was not Ryuk. "Hey! Faceless!" Crocodile head called. The red haired shinigami turned. "My name isn't faceless." He replied in a scratchy voice. It sounded like it was barely used. "Ok then, what is your name?" "Raito." He responded.

Raito was short for a shinigami, not much taller than the average human. He had red-orange hair that fell over his right eye. His large feathery wings where out, right one black, left one white. His hands had long bone claws protruding from the last joint. He was dressed in all black with strips of white bandages hanging loosely off of him. Everything about this shinigami was black and white, except for the red hair and crimson eyes.

"Come join me in a friendly game!" Crocodile skull smiled. It was a gruesome sight. "I don't gamble." Raito sighed. "Well then, tell me how you got here, it's not often we get a new shinigami." Raito composed himself. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell this one shinigami his story, even though he didn't plan on remaining in Limbo much longer. "Ok."

"I was once a human known as Kira by some. I was foolish. And had this strange view on right vs wrong. Then a death note came into my hands, and I became a killer. I murdered countless people because of my own selfishness, but because of that selfishness, I met my true love. I made a deal with the shinigami Ryuk so that I too could become a shinigami. I became a shinigami, and betrayed the shinigami laws. I fell in love, and killed his killer before he had a chance to kill him, therefore killing myself. Being a death note user, I could go to nether heaven nor hell, so I was sent here, to Limbo. Now, I'm waiting for my lover to touch the death note so I can go to earth and be with him."

Raito looked away from crocodile face. "Wow, that is possibly the most emo thing i've ever heard." The older shinigami laughed. "One thing I'd like to know though. You where really Kira? What made you fell like sacrificing yourself?" Raito smiled slightly. "I told you. I was childish and selfish. Then I fell in love, and I matured. I realized what was really important in my life. That would be him. My lover."

Suddenly, Raito stiffened. "I am finished my wait." He murmured. He streched out his oversized wings, and flew off.

Crocodile face sat there, stunned for a moment, then saw something on the ground. A small glistening tear that had come from the love struck shinigami. Crocodile face shook his skull like head. "Ryuk was right." He sighed. "Humans are interesting."

* * *

What do you guys think? Welcome to Looking for Angels.


	2. Chapter 1: Hope?

Chapter 1: **hope...?**  
day 1  
L's P.O.V.

I sat, curled into a ball, on my armchair. Every part of my body ached, every part that "He" touched. My hands, my chest, my face, my lips, I hurt with a fiery longing that was eating away at all that I am. The person that I hated most, the one that I loved the most, was gone. I longed to see him again, to feel him again, but there was no hope of that. Basically I had become a shell, a shell of what I had been before I met him. I had pulled into myself so that I could go on living.

I remembered the only thing he gave me, a black "death note". I thought about it and memories came flooding back. The night of his death, the day that I came back and gathered his dust. Every word he said to me as he lay dying at my feet. Then I remembered the piece of the notebook that he touched my hand with, which let me see him as a death god. A sudden rush of hope overtook me. Maybe, if I touched the notebook, I will be able to see him.

I pulled the black note out of my desk drawer. It was still in the bag I had received it in. I ripped the plastic off, not caring where it fell, and held that black notebook in my hands. I closed my eyes. I felt a tear roll down my face. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the dark hotel room. There was no one there.

I felt my heart squeeze in my chest as all hope left me all at once. Light was not coming back. He never would. I walker over to a dresser in a corner of the room and pulled out the shining black gun. I placed the gun to my temple. "With this gun I join you, Light, up in heaven." I eased the trigger in. "Well, L, is this really how you're going to waste the life I gave you? That's rather inconsiderate, don't you think?" I spun around quickly to come face-to-face with a crimson eyed shinigami.

* * *

short chapter, i know, but i've got exames, and i wnt you guys to have something. ^.^

He's Baaaack!

:P


	3. Chapter 2: Remenisce

I stared at the large winged shinigami that hovered in front of me. All I could see of it's face was one bright red eye. "wh-who are you?" I stammered, cursing my sudden inarticulateness. "You don't recognize me?" The Shinigami said, hurt lacing its harsh, scratchy voice. "Well, it has been a long time." The shinigami folded its mismatched wings behind its back. It, he, pushed the hair out from in front of his face to reveal the other half. I stared, unable to recognize the creature. Sudden comprehension dawned across the creature's features. "Ah. That's it. You're thinking of me as a shinigami, not a human. I'll give you a hint." He leaned forward. In a slightly higher pitched voice, he said: " L Lawliet, I know your name." I could almost feel my eyes widen. Only three people in the world knew my true name. "Light!" I shouted, dumbfounded.

"Finally!" The Shinigami sighed. "I was beginning to believe that you'd forgotten me!" I pulled him into a strong kiss, melting into his familiar, yet alien touch. I broke the kiss and curled into his chest. "I knew you'd come back. I knew you'd follow your promise." "Yeah." He sighed. Something ate at me slightly in the back of my mind. "What happened to you?" Light furrowed his brow slightly. "I became a shinigami. Those who have come in contact with the death note can neither go to heaven nor hell."

He then held me arms length and looked me over. "You don't look too good." He bit his lip slightly. I sighed guiltily. I had let myself go a little after he left. He was focusing on my unwashed cloths, more than unkempt hair and hollowed eyes. "Come here." He sighed. I did. He pulled my shirt off over my head and examined my obvious rib cage. He turned my arms over to reveal thin white and red scars cross-hatching my skin. He looked at me with sad red eyes and pulled me close again. "Don't do that to yourself, ever. No one is worth that. Not me, not anyone." I breathed him in. He smelled just like he use too, but colder, more stale. "You came back. That's enough to get me to stop." I felt Light unfurl his large wings and wrap them around us. I felt my consciousness slowly ebb as we backed onto the bed, wrapped in each others embrace.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes slowly, groggily sitting up in bed. I put my hand down and felt it touch something soft. I looked down to see that I had fallen asleep on Light's white wing. He had his arms behind his head and was looking at me with a slight smile on his face. "Hey" his smile widened. "Hey." I replied, leaning over and kissed him. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better." I smiled. Light laughed slightly. "What is it?" I had to ask. He was confusing me. "I was remembering Yuki. That kid who threw the apple at us. He was a stupid little kid. Then his mom came and talked to us? I managed to freak her out somehow." I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I remember. Why did you intentionally make her uncomfortable?" Light raised an eyebrow. "You cannot fathom why? I wanted to get away quickly, so we could get back home."

Light followed me downstairs. "Good morning Watari." I greeted my caretaker cheerfully. "Good morning, L." Watari said, a confused hint in his voice. "Did something good happen last night?" I smiled and nodded slightly. "Yes. Something very good." Watari didn't question what I had said or my good mood. "Would you like anything for breakfast?" I thought for a second. I looked over at Light, who gave me a look that said, "You need to eat more. Hide those ribs of yours" "Yes, Watari. Surprise me, please." Watari didn't argue, but just went to work. Light laughed. I looked over at Watari meaningfully. "No," Light replied to my unasked question. "He can't hear me. He won't be able to hear or see me unless he comes in contact with my death note." I nodded.

A large stack of pancakes drown in sirup later, Light and I where sitting back up in my room in the hotel suite. I was examining Light's wings as Watari walked in. "Sir?" "Yes, Watari?" "We have a case for you." I gave the man a confused look. "What case?" "Well, sir," The older man said, pausing slightly. "It appears that Kira has returned and is killing again."

* * *

Welcome back Light! :P

I'm so happy that everyone has taken souch a strong liking to L4a!

I love you all!

-Blackfrost


	4. Chapter 3: don't stop

"What do you mean? Light was Kira, and Light is dead." I felt more than saw Light cringe beside me.

"It appears that someone else has taken Light's place as Kira. They've killed 53 people with heart attacks in the past week."

Light's wing folded back behind his back and he tensed up. "Ryuk" He hissed under his breath. I didn't know what a Ryuk was, or what it was to Light, but i could hear the anger in his voice.

"Alright. Bring out the file of all we know on the Light Kira incident. Perhaps we can find a clue as to who they are in there. I also want you to find Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa and Chief Yagami if he agrees to come. Tell them that Kira has returned. I want to reform the task force and find this Kira." Watari nodded and backed out of the room.

"Fuck, i should have known he wouldn't have ended it with me!" Light shouted, slamming his fist down on the bed.

"What are you talking about, Light?"

Light ran his fingers through his hair. "Ryuk was the shinigami that gave me my death note in the first place. He turned me into a shinigami and taught me about the death note all because he was 'bored'. He ruined my life, your life, my father and mother's lives he's the reason Kira exists at all." Light's fist clenched.

I wedged my fingers into his hand. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

Light flipped his hair so it fell back into his face.

"I'm still the world's greatest detective, and with you helping me, We'll be able to find this death note user no problem" I tried to reassure him. I saw through the curtain of hair that covered his face a hint of a smile.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ryuzaki! It's Matsuda! Watari just called saying that you're getting the task force back together to look for this new Kira! count me in!"

"Alright, thank you Matsuda. Meet at the old task force HQ in two days." I closed the phone.

"Well, Light, looks like we're not going to be alone in this endeavor at least" Light's smile became more prominent.

I returned to examining his wings. They where beautiful, large, muscular wings that folded onto his back so well you almost couldn't tell they where there. They looked like they would be able to support at least two people. I stroked the long black feathers of his right wing. It was softer than cashmere. "Light?"

"Yes?" He had his eyes closed and was moving slightly to the rhythm of my strokes.

"Have you ever flown?" I had to ask. Those wing, whilst so delicate in design, could obviously support both mine and light's weight.

"Yes, I have. I had to fly to get from limbo to the human world." Light's voice was laced with pleasure. "I know what you're thinking L, and I cannot take you flying. People will see you in the air, seemingly unsupported."

I stopped stroking his wing. He stopped moving and opened his crimson eyes. "Don't stop." He said, a slightly disappointed note to his voice.

I leaned over to him. "I don't have to stop. I'm going to lock the door." Light smiled a wide smile. He knew what was coming next.

* * *

Well, there you have it!

Oh, two questions: 1. Who should be Kira?

And 2. any tips on how to write a lemon? 'cause I have no clue. :P


	5. Chapter 4: Passion Lemon, beware

**(lemon begins here)**

The lock clicked in the door. Light turned to me and smiled suggestively. I moved to him and pushed him onto the bed. We kissed, passionately, indulging ourselves in eachother's smells and tastes. Light circled us with his wings and pulled me close enough to him that I could fell my heartbeat resonate within his chest, there being no heartbeat of his own that I could feel. My face started to burn as light's mouth moved from mine to my neck, biting at the tender skin. I moaned slightly at the feeling.

Light was seme-ing, that much was obvious at the moment. I let him roll me over so that that could be obvious to him too.

"No." He gasped, pulling away from me. "L, I want you to be seme." I stared at him in confusion. "Wha..." Then I realized. Light wanted me to be dominant. He wanted to turn me back to what I was before he left.

"Ok." I smiled. I pushed him over and slid my fingers under his shirt. I tore it off him so savagely that it ripped at the seams.

"Nice touch" Light laughed slightly. I ran my tongue across his bare chest Light's back went ridged as it passed over his sternum. He gasped slightly, which only made me feel hotter.

Light's fingers slid their way under my loose white shirt and yanked it over my head. I straddled light's hips and kissed him harder than I ever had before. He seemed to melt in my touch, we fit so perfectly together. I licked at light's mouth slightly and he parted his lips to grant me entrance. I was getting hot and hard, too hard to bear.

I tugged at his pants and he pushed them off quickly, then slid mine off too. Light's wings where on my bare back, causing small shivers of pleasure to rocket up and down my spine. I moaned more loudly than the last tome and Light crushed it with a kiss. "Quiet." He hissed through the kiss. "We...don't want...Watari" His sentence was penetrated by his own moan of pleasure. My hips had accidentally grinded against his member.

I presented my hands to Light and he took my two index fingers into his mouth. He licked at my fingers until they where thoroughly coated, both of us grinding into each other at our perfect rhythm. I took back my fingers and positioned them at Light's entrance. "Ready?" I looked him over. He was glistening with sweat and breathing heavy, but his eyes where fiery and his face was set. "Ready." He smiled.

I pushed my fingers into Light. He gasped, back arching so tightly I thought it would snap. As soon as he was ready, I positioned myself. Then, I thrust. "AH!" Light gasped shrilly. I was panting now. I pulled out slightly, then thrust again.

Again and again I trust, pleasure pulsating across my body and mind each time I did. Light too was groaning with passion.

**(Lemon ends here)**

I finished, and Light and I broke apart. We where both panting heavily. "Thank you." I managed through gasps. "You're welcome." Light smiled. "You needed it as much as I did."

* * *

Woot! My first lemon!

How was it? Good? Bad? Realistic? Horribly written? Emotionless?

TELL MEEEE!

Anyways, the entire time I was writing this, I couldn't help but think "What would it look like for someone if they walked in? Since they can't see Light." Any ideas on that image? Lol. :P

R&R PLZ?


	6. Chapter 5: awareness

I turned over on the fluffy feathers of Light's left wing. I was curled up on the white feathers, using the black wing as a blanket. Light was facing me, a soft expression painted across his face. I smiled at my lover. I was feeling much better the I had.

"L?" Light smiled.

"Yes, Light?" I asked, kissing his nose.

"We should get ready. Watari will be confused as to where you are." Light said, his soft expression hardening slowly as he realized we couldn't stay there like that forever.

I sighed, pulled as close to him as I could and breathed in his cold heat. Then, I rolled over and slid of the bed. I got changed into a clean white shirt and jeans and turned to Light. "Do you have cloths?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out a similar set of cloths to his old ones from a bag. We both sat in silence as Light got dressed, then we made our way down stairs. Watari greeted us-I mean meas we walked in. Watari looked at me with a slightly knowing expression on his face. Had he heard us? What was he thinking about?

"What do you wish to do today, L?" My father figure smiled.

"I'm thinking we should get a head start on this new Kira investigation. If Ryuk is the shinigami behind it, then it will progress fast." Light murmured beside me.

"I'm going to get started on this Kira investigation." I stuck my hands in my pockets and slouched over to the computers.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been relativly buisy :P. Expect more soon, with some crazy Matsu-ness ^.^


	7. Chapter 6: as good as dead

I looked around the headquarters and sighed. It had been a long time since we had last been here. There was a thick layer of dust on every surface in the room. I brushed the particles off my computer and work surface and sat down. Light sat beside me, cross legged on the floor. "Would Light-kun like a chair?" I asked, not afraid that anyone would over hear me. We where the only ones in the building.

"No, I'm fine here." He said, apparently completely at home sitting on the floor. I gave him a puzzled look, but didn't delve any further.

I opened up a document with all the information we knew on the new Kira. It stiff feels odd thinking about Kira again. It has been a long time.

What we know is that Kira is following in Light's tracks. Killing with heart attacks, trying to stay two steps ahead. So far we have launched out broadcast again this Kira over road our signal, scrambling it and addressing the audience, something Light didn't do. He said he had returned and was gathering followers. From what I saw, the response was monumental. The followers even erected a "Church of Kira" in which to worship him.

"Light?"

"Mhm?" Light was watching my screen over my shoulder.

"What do you make of this?"

"Hm." The shinigami contemplated the data in front of him. "This Kira isn't the same as me. He didn't hesitate to jump in as the new Kira. The broadcast was risky, even for him. It's possible to trace radio signals. Since you where unable too, that proves that this person is smart. Probably as smart as we are. Also, if Ryuk is behind this, I expect this person may have the eyes."

"The eyes?"

"The shinigami eyes. We can see your name and death day by looking at you." He said this so nonchalantly, it was almost as if he had to explain it every day.

There was a pneumatic woosh as the door opened. I looked to see two very familiar people walk in. "Hello Matsuda, hello Mogi." I greeted the two.

"L!- I mean Ryuzaki, nice to see you again!" Matsuda hurried over and gave me a hug that cracked my back.

"M-Matsuda..." I stuttered. Light was laughing at me. Matsu then pulled away.

"So, sir, glad to see you again." The stupid grin the young detective use to wear was back on his face.

"You too Matsu." It felt really awkward seeing him again. The last time I had seen him, it was Light's funeral.

Speaking of Light, he was circling Matsuda curiously. Matsu use to be a little taller than Light, but now Light was almost two inches taller. "Matsu's taller than you, L." He stated like he was commenting on the weather.

I frowned. This invisible light thing was going to be distracting if he kept making comments like that. And I was taller than Matsuda, but my slouch made me look shorter.

After a few minutes, Aizawa arrived with a note from the chief saying that he wouldn't become part of this investigation.

"I guess we're all here then." There was a general murmur that went through the three people. Light was sitting in my chair, watching the scene while leaning his head on his hand in that irritatingly hansom way.

" you all know why we're here, and we all know that none of us are Kira. We all trust each other. We are on equal ground." I paused to see their reactions. They where all looking at me intently. Good, they where listening. "We have something on our side this time. Knowledge of the last Kira. How he killed, what he killed with, and what to look for. If we can find theses traces, we can find this Kira quickly and get rid of him."

Everyone seemed a little bit more encouraged. They all set to work researching. "Nice pep talk." Light whispered in my ear. He wrapped his wings around me and Kissed my cheek. I leaned into the white feathers and breathed them in.

Light was here. We have all he knows. He have all we know.

Kira is as good as dead.

* * *

AN: Well, there you go! L4a is back, and my muse is being happy.

also, sorry for the double post before.


End file.
